Aftershocks
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have just faced off against Nimueh and before Merlin can do anything she hits Arthur with a spell and kidnaps Merlin. Can Arthur save him if he can't even remember him? Can Merlin make Arthur remember before Nimueh kills him? My first song baised fan fiction.
1. The Song

**(Author's Note: I do not own BBC's Merlin or the musical Next to Normal. This idea came to me a few days after seeing Next to Normal. There are a few amazing songs in there and this one in particular set me off creatively. It's called Aftershocks. Now I messed with the lyrics so it fits. I've never done a song fic before so bear with me. The first part is the revised song. Told from Merlin's POV for now.)**

Aftershocks

Part 1 Shocked

_She's managed to get rid of me,_

_resign me to the grave._

_I still see you standing there,_

_she shocked but I can't save._

_She's cleared you of my memory and many more as well,_

_you may have wanted some of them but who can ever tell?_

_Your breathing is more regular,_

_your energy more pure._

_The headaches and the nausea will pass,_

_and you'll endure._

_Your friend is gone forever though,_

_of that the witch is sure._

_The memories will wane._

_The aftershocks remain._

_I wonder what is worse,_

_than the symptoms of this curse._

_She's managed to get rid of me,_

_I'm gone without a trace._

_But sear the soul and leave a scar,_

_no enchantment can erase._

_She's cut away the problem,_

_but forgot to fill the hole._

_She moved me from your memory,_

_I'm still there in your soul._

_Your life goes back to 'normal' now,_

_or so you will believe._

_She's driven out the magic,_

_And it's earned her this reprieve._

_The memories are gone._

_The aftershocks live on._

_But with no one to remember,_

_they'll be no one there to grieve._


	2. Taken

**(Author's Note: Still don't own Merlin or Next to Normal. This is from third person POV. Set before Le Morte d'Arthur. The symbols in the middle of sentences are a name that Arthur doesn't remember. ) **

Part 2 Taken

Arthur woke up with the worst headache of his life. He couldn't remember where he was. Hell he couldn't remember much of anything. He sat up and blinked a few times as colorful spots of light danced in front of his eyes. He felt slightly sick. He reached out for something to steady himself on and someone caught his hand.

Dizzy and confused as he was this set him on alert. He looked over and saw a boy kneeling down next to him. He was tall and skinny with black hair and a crocked smile. His deep blue eyes shone with relief.

"Arthur, you're ok!" Arthur looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" All the color drained out of the boy's face. Before either of them could do anything a woman in a blood red dress appeared out of thin air behind the boy. Arthur cried out a warning but too late.

The woman moved with the speed of a deer, as she pressed a sliver knife to the skinny boy's throat. He froze releasing Arthur's hand. She wrapped her free arm around the boy's waist and forced him to stand. His eyes were filled with anger and fear. Arthur wanted to help this boy. He reached for his sword but it wasn't there.

"Arthur Pendragon, I wish you farewell. I have what I came for." Her voice was cold and dripping with triumph. Arthur tried to stand but the dizziness came again and he wobbled. He heard the woman, the witch he remembered that much, laughing. He looked up helpless and watched as she pressed the knife harder against the boy's throat. There was a piece of fabric in her way. She released his waist and tore the fabric away, dropping it. Then she resumed the pressure on his neck.

The boy whimpered in fear and pain as crimson droplets began to drip from where the knife was pressed. Arthur felt unexplainable anger, pure and white hot, burning through his nausea. He made to lunge. But the witch saw this coming and began to chant in a language Arthur didn't recognize. A language of magic. There was a powerful wind and the boy cried out as Arthur was forced to cover his eyes to protect them from the wind.

"Arthur!" The boy was pleading for help. Arthur opened his eyes and the boy and the witch were gone. He regained his balance and ran to where the witch had dragged the boy. The cloth that had been around his neck was laying there in the mud. The already bright red fabric had small spots of crimson staining it. The rage built again. But why?

He didn't know that boy. He had never seen that boy before in his life. Or had he? He couldn't remember. There were gaping holes in his memory, holes that couldn't be explained. He knew that even if he didn't know that boy, he couldn't leave him to suffer at the hands of that witch. The image of the boy's eyes when Arthur had asked who he was haunted him. The pain, the fear, and the unshed tears there ate at his conscious.

He had to help this boy. He couldn't not help him. But where would the witch have taken him. Then his head burst with pain once more. Images flashed in front of his eyes. The boy in his room ducking as a goblet was thrown at his head. A map laid out in front of Arthur, an area circled there.

_'So is that where we're going?' The boy again his voice sounding slightly annoyed. _

_ 'Yes ~~~~~~. That's where she's hiding, so that's where we're going.' The boy rolled his crystal blue eyes._

_ 'You do know it's probably a trap, right?' Arthur felt himself nod._

_ 'Doesn't mean we aren't going.' The boy sighed. _

It was Arthur's fault. Arthur had insisted that they come here and the boy had been right. It had been a trap. It was **_his_** fault that the boy had been taken. The pain ebbed away. Arthur stood and ran to the horses. He dug in his saddle bag and found it. The map.


	3. How To Restore What Was Lost

**(Author's Note: Still own nothing.)**

Part 3 How To Restore What Was Lost

Merlin was terrified. What had Nimueh done to Arthur? Merlin waited in the darkness of a dungeon, in the broken fortress he and Arthur had been headed. She had ambushed them on their way there. He let his mind wander back to what had happened.

_'Arthur, are we even going the right way?' He asked annoyed. They had been riding for several hours and he was tired. He also had that feeling he got before serious danger struck. _

_ 'Yes Merlin we are.' Arthur froze. Merlin froze and could do nothing but watch as a bright bolt of light came from nowhere and struck Arthur, ripping him from his horse. Merlin cast a spell that caught the unconscious Arthur before he struck his head on a rock. He leapt from his horse and ran to Arthur. Standing in front of him protectively he turned and saw the witch. _

_ 'Nimueh!' He spat the name keeping himself between her and Arthur. He could hear Arthur breathing, but it was ragged and sounded strained. _

_ 'Merlin. It's good to see you.' She laughed. He saw an opening._

_ 'GEHEFTAN!' Vines encircled Nimueh, trapping her. He knew it wouldn't hold her for long but he needed to check on Arthur. He ran to Arthur's side and knelt down. His breathing was slowing, going back to normal. Merlin sighed with relief, he could sense Arthur's life force, his energy. It glowed strong, revealing to Merlin that whatever Nimueh had tried had failed. Arthur opened his eyes._

"Aww. Look at the poor caged Merlin." He jerked his head up and glared at Nimueh. He couldn't do much more than that though. The chains she had bound him with were pure silver and weakened magic. He could still use it but even simple things drained his energy and he couldn't get the cuffs unlocked. She laughed again.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. But now you won't be. And there's nothing your precious Prince Arthur can do. After all how can he save you if he doesn't even know your name?" He felt the tears of anger and hopelessness beginning and did nothing to hold them back. He knew she was right. Arthur, the Arthur he had met almost a year ago, had been nothing but a prat. He wouldn't come to the aid of someone he didn't know.

"I'll find some way of stopping you Nimueh. If Arthur doesn't come I'll find a way to stop you myself." He spat the words at her and she laughed.

"There is no way for you to get out of those chains. That much silver can hold even your annoying little powers. Don't worry though you won't be here long. No I'll deal with you soon enough. But for now, sleep. Swepnu." He passed out. The spell was supposed to cause a dreamless sleep but what Nimueh didn't know was that Merlin had some very powerful friends.

"_Young warlock? You must listen to me." _

_ " 'm listening." _Merlin replied sleepily.

"_YOUNG WARLOCK! Rouse your mind this is important."_ That shocked his brain awake but not his body.

"_I can't open my eyes!"_ He felt panic rising in his chest.

_"Calm yourself. You are merely asleep. But I must speak with you. Your destiny hangs in the balance."_

_ "Why? Oh right Arthur doesn't remember me. Yeah I'd have to call that a setback."_

_ "Yes, that is one way of putting that. But you must make him remember."_

_ "How? Nimueh's got me trapped in silver chains. How can silver hold back my magic?"_

_ "Silver is magic's bane. It holds magic captive. You and I are in a similar situation at the moment."_

_ "Yeah. I can see why you hate it so much."_

_ "Yes. But that is a problem for another day. Albion hangs in the balance. You must help Arthur remember you."_

_ "How!? I don't know a spell to restore memory."_

_ "No but I do. And as your magic is restrained you must rely on my magic. Open your mind and let me help."_ Merlin let his mind open to the power of the dragon. He felt himself flying and opened his eyes. He was still in the cell but higher and free now. He looked down and saw himself lying chained to the wall. Fear gripped him for a second but then he saw his own chest rise and fall.

"_You are not dead young warlock. I have temporarily separated your soul from your body, this was necessary. You must find Arthur and enter his mind. Unlock the memories Nimueh has hidden. They are still there, locked away in the Princes soul. You don't have much time. Though you will feel no pain in this form your body can be harmed."_

_ "Thank you. But how do I find Arthur?"_

_ "His soul and yours are connected. You can find him if you look." _Merlin nodded. With one last look down at his body below him, he closed his eyes and felt for the connection the dragon had spoken of. He found it. A bright gold trail and he followed it. Zipping along faster than he had ever traveled before. 


	4. Inside The Princes Mind

**(Author's Note: Still own nothing. So time for Merlin to deeply intrude on Arthur's privacy! Yay!)**

Part 4 Inside The Princes Mind

Merlin stopped, hovering in midair. He knew only seconds had passed yet he was at least a day's ride away from the fortress. He had followed the bright gold trail to this spot. The sun was setting and he saw smoke rising from the trees. He dove toward it. There he was. Arthur sat below a tree, a small fire was lit in front of him and the two horses were tethered nearby.

Hope welled inside his chest; Arthur wasn't heading back to Camelot. Then the hope flickered away, Arthur would remember his mission to defeat Nimueh, of course they hadn't known that it was Nimueh. Merlin doubted that Uther would have sent Arthur by himself, or even at all, if he had known. Swooping low over the sleeping Prince Merlin looked him over. He looked completely unharmed, but Merlin knew that his memory was damaged.

He took a deep breath and followed the instructions that seemed to be whispered in his ear. He placed his hand, which was translucent and glowing slightly, on Arthur's forehead and concentrated. He felt himself sinking into the Princes mind but didn't fight it. This was how it was supposed to work. He sank into the Princes thoughts and opened his eyes. He was inside Arthur's dream.

The citadel was under attack, This wasn't just a dream, but a nightmarish memory. This was when Sigan had attacked Camelot. Arthur had been trapped outside the citadel alone. Merlin couldn't watch this again. He had just managed to save him but the experience of being forcibly taken over by someone else was not something he would like to repeat.

He wondered briefly if that was what he was doing to Arthur. But no, he realized it wasn't the same. Sigan had wanted to control Merlin; Merlin was trying to help Arthur. He suddenly found himself face to face with a door. A door that wasn't connected to anything, a door hanging in mid air. He knew this was where he needed to be. He reached out and tried to open the door. It was locked. He somehow knew Arthur couldn't see him.

"Axspringhenge." He whispered and the lock clicked. He opened the door and floated through it. He was in a corridor, much like one that would be in the citadel. But there were pictures on the doors, there were so many doors. Some had faces on them, Uther, Gwen, Morgana and various others Merlin searched for the door that should have his image on it. These rooms stored memories of different people, that was obvious.

However the door he was looking for seemed to not exist at all. That couldn't be right. The dragon had said that Arthur still remembered him in his soul. Merlin realized what he would have to do. He had to go far deeper into Arthurs mind than he had ever wanted to go. He zipped off down the hall into the deep darkness that hid Arthur's deepest secrets. He didn't look. There would be evidence of tampering where he was needed.

He couldn't help catching glimpses though. Images of Gwen and Arthur kissing. No time to stop and watch. Arthur didn't have many secrets, but one caught Merlin's attention. It was an old dusty door, but from behind it came screaming and crying. He wanted to know what was behind the door but couldn't bring himself to open it. That wasn't Arthur screaming, was it? He had to know. But he couldn't open the door, for somehow he knew that if he did it would bring this memory to the surface. So acting on instinct he took a deep breath and stuck his head through the door.

He watched careful not to slip all the way through the door. He was watching the courtyard from the balcony of the citadel. A very young Arthur, no more than five if he had to guess, stood in front of him. Someone, a small someone was being lead to an unlit pyre in the middle of the square. Merlin immediately knew what was happening. He was watching an execution. The execution of a child. He saw Arthur's face then, silent tears were sliding down it. He felt what Arthur had felt. Fear, sadness, and loss. He had known this little boy. The boy was being tied to the pole in the middle of the pyre. The boy was screaming, begging and pleading. Yelling that he was innocent, he didn't do anything wrong.

Suddenly Merlin knew what Arthur knew. This boy didn't have magic, but his father had. This boy was being executed because of his father. Arthur had thought of this boy as a friend. As the pyre was lit Merlin felt Arthur make up his mind to never trust anyone again.

Merlin pulled his head out of the door feeling sick. He sat down and put his head between his knees. It took him a moment to gather himself. Tears streamed from his eyes. Tears for the boy, tears for Arthur, and tears for what might be. That could easily be him. Far too easily. He found his courage and stood. He heard what sounded like a struggle down the hall and zipped off. Then he found it. The door with his face on it. Blocked by chains and a gate. A slightly transparent figure of Arthur was trying to get into the door. He was unarmed and could do nothing more than shake the gate. Merlin held back for a moment, unsure of if Arthur could see him or not.

Then he saw translucent tears running down Arthurs face.

"Who are you?! Why can't I remember you?" He was talking to the door. Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw that the door was open a crack but the gate blocked the memories from escaping. There was a shadowed figure standing just behind the gate. Merlin saw himself, from just that day. Held captive by Nimueh the knife pressed to his throat. Arthur's tears fell as the blood dripped down the phantom Merlin's neck.

Merlin couldn't stand seeing Arthur like this. He stepped around him and Arthur didn't react. He couldn't see him. Merlin put his hand on the gate and the bars began to dissolve under his hands. His magic was melting Nimueh's away. He pushed harder and Arthur yelled with triumph as the chain broke. The real Merlin stepped back as the memories began to slowly stream out of the room. Arthur, for it must be truly him, rushed forward and yanked the gate open. The hinges broke and the gate vanished. He swung the door open and the memories flooded out.

Merlin knew his job was done. He felt his own mind tugging, calling him back urgently. He knew something was wrong. He called out to Arthur.

"Help me please!" Arthur whirled as Merlin was pulled out of his mind and back into his own. Pain hit him like a war hammer. He coughed and felt warm liquid in his mouth, coppery and disgusting. He spat and opened his eyes. Blood. Wonderful. His ribs hurt like hell. Some of them were definitely broken. He blinked and felt the bruises and cuts on his chest.

He was still in the cell and Nimueh was standing above him her face a mask of furry and frustration.

"Where did you go!?" He smiled. She knew that he had left. Of course now that he was back she could hurt him, and get a reaction. He had to spit blood again before answering.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His smile betrayed him though. She swept her hand across the air in front of his chest. Pain filled his chest. He gasped and coughed. More blood, how much damage had she done while he was gone? That didn't matter. She wouldn't kill Arthur, she had proven that already. But he knew she might kill him. She had tried already after all.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You left! Who helped you!? You had to have help. Tell me!" Her magic struck him again and he screamed. He was edging on unconsciousness. He smiled again.

"Ha. You lose Nimueh." He spat blood and passed out again. This time there was no dragon, no Arthur, just darkness.


	5. Arthur's Awakening

**(Author's Note: Still do not own anything. SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I feel so bad about it. But good news is I have in fact finished writing this story! UPDATES TO FOLLOW FAST!)**

Part 5 Arthur's Awakening

Arthur awoke with a start. Memories were flowing back. The boy that goofy, hopeless, clumsy, danger prone, loyal to a fault idiot!

"Merlin!" He breathed, anger bubbling up inside him, fed by guilt and frustration.

"That **_WITCH!_**" She had hit him with a spell. Something that had made him forget Merlin. He cursed under his breath, the sun was rising and his campfire was cold ashes. How long had he been asleep?

He scrambled to his feet and over to his horse, Merlin's was tethered next to it. He had to rescue Merlin fast. A rider less horse would just slow him down. A voice had been echoing in his head since he had jerked awake. Merlin's voice panic evident and pain rising in it.

_"Help me please!"_ fear for Merlin had Arthur jumping on his horse, leaving the other behind. He galloped off. He was following a feeling, something he didn't normally do.

He could practically see a golden trail, and he knew he was going the right way. He spurred his horse faster as a fortress, broken and old came into sight, and a scream rent the air. He was close.

**(Merlin)**

Merlin screamed as Nimueh's magic struck him again. His magic was completely out of his control. Though weakened by the chains, his pain had awakened a raw power that he had never felt before.

It boiled through him, not burning him yet, but it still hurt. Nimueh was beginning to take notice. He tried to push it down, to hide it. The sheer amount of raw power terrified him. When Nimueh's next spell slammed him up against the dungeon wall by his throat he couldn't control it. It lashed out, breaking her hold on him, surrounding him in golden mist.

Nimueh's screech of frustration was muffled. Merlin felt the mist healing him. He sighed in relief, the pain and fear eased. He felt the magic ebbing back into him, the raw power fading as rapidly as it had risen. When he blinked he saw that the mist had vanished and Nimueh was standing over him, seething.

He smiled sadly at her. He couldn't bring himself to hate her; he felt only pity for her. She had allowed hate to consume her. He was too tired to even lift his head. She hesitated, then smiled. She could see his exhaustion.

She smacked him once more up against the wall, magical pressure digging into his ribs. She yelled something but he couldn't hear her over his pain. He gasped as the pressure forced the air from his lungs. He was far too tired and mentally drained to call on his magic again. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as the pressure increased. He felt his ribs straining against the pressure.

Then just before he blacked out he heard a masculine shout of rage and fear. Then the pressure released and he fell cracking his head on the cold stone floor. The world swam for a moment then went black.


	6. Saving His Servant

**(Author's Note: Still own nothing. Once I finish this story my brain may be eaten for a while by school. I am not going to stop writing though.)**

Part 6 Saving His Servant

Arthur made it to the fortress in half the time it would have taken at the pace he had been going. He was half surprised that his horse didn't fall over and die. He'd regret pushing it that hard later but for now he had to find Merlin. He unsheathed his sword and entered the ruin. The chambers above ground were all just piles of rocks and rubble. He felt that strange golden shimmer guiding him once again. Even he could feel the magic in it, but it wasn't sinister like the witches. No this was the same feeling that had accompanied the light that had led him away from the giant spiders while he was looking for the Morteus flower. That had only been a few months ago.

It occurred to him that the witch who had left him for dead in the caves was the same witch who had taken Merlin. He moved faster.

The trail led him to a staircase that led into the ground. It was wreathed in golden mist. He stepped onto the stairs and almost instantly the mist retreated and was gone. He hurried as silently as possible down the stairs into the torch lit dungeon. He heard a woman's voice yelling at someone.

"You will tell me what I want to know!" He heard an almost inaudible gasp of pain. He ran, rounding the corner he saw them.

The witch had Merlin chained to a wall and was suspending him with magic. What the magic was doing wasn't obvious but something was happening. The poor idiot was scrabbling ineffectually at his chest, his movements were slowing rapidly. He looked near unconsciousness or worse…

"NO!" Arthur shouted rage overriding his fear. The witch spun, releasing Merlin, which was good. What wasn't good was that he plummeted and smacked his forehead against the hard stones of the floor.

He lay motionless. Arthur charged at the witch. She vanished from his path and reappeared behind him. He spun and struck out at her with his sword. Only to draw sparks off a shield. She sneered at him.

"Who would have guessed it? Uther's son coming to the rescue of a boy he doesn't even know." It was his turn to smile with triumph.

"Ha! I broke your spell witch! I remember everything about Merlin." She frowned and raised her hands as if admitting defeat.

"You win this round Arthur Pendragon, though I swear I shall return and succeed next time. Until then." She vanished in the same whirlwind she had summoned when she had taken Merlin.

Arthur sheathed his sword and bent down, holding down the panic. He was deathly white and unmoving. But after a moment he saw that Merlin was breathing and he began breathing again. It was strained but as Arthur pulled him into a sitting position the breathing eased. There was a bloody lump on his head but it wasn't a cut so much as a scrape. Arthur remembered his labored breathing and began to examine his chest, prodding it gently.

Even though Merlin remained unconscious he whimpered in pain when Arthur barely brushed one of his ribs just above his right lung. The rib was definitely broken. Aside from his head and his rib Merlin was in remarkably good shape. He had light bruising and a few small cuts here and there on his chest but nothing serious enough to threaten his life.

Careful not to jar Merlin's injured rib Arthur slung one of the prone boy's arms around his own shoulder and wrapped his arm around his limp unresisting waist. He half carried, half dragged Merlin out of the dungeon to where he had left the horse.

This could be a problem. There was no way Merlin could ride a horse with a broken rib without doing more damage. Arthur knew that several of his other ribs were bruised and would break if he tried riding without bandages at least. But the bandages were back in Merlin's saddlebags. Arthur had some experience in situations like this. He had to use what he had to hand, which was whatever he found in the saddlebags on his horse. He needed to figure this out. He gently lay Merlin down, leaning him against a tree at an angle to keep the pressure off his broken rib. He started a campfire and sat down to think.

**(Merlin)**

Merlin awoke blearily to the sound of tearing fabric. His head pounded and his ribs hurt. He groaned and heard a sudden movement. His vision cleared and he saw Arthur, barely disguised concern on his face.

"About time you woke up idiot." Merlin heard relief behind the snark.

"Arthur? What?" He tried to sit up and hissed with pain as his ribs protested.

"One of your ribs is broken. You shouldn't move. At least until I finish bandaging you." Merlin looked down and saw cloth that was not his shirt but strips of one of blankets he had packed. He watched as Arthur finished bandaging his chest. It wasn't an expert job but it would do for now.

"What happened to the witch?" Merlin tried to suppress the fear in his voice. Arthur's expression told him he'd failed miserably.

"Ran. I must have scared her off." There was a moment's silence. Merlin wondered if he should break it. Arthur was packing up the camp. His back was turned to Merlin so he barely heard him when he said.

"Thank you, Merlin." Despite his massive headache Merlin jerked his head up confused. He winced in pain as the world spun for a second. When he could see straight again he found Arthur steadying him.

"What? Why are you thanking me? You're the one who saved my life. Thanks for that by the way." He was babbling.

"No Merlin, she was hurting you and I think I know why." Merlin swallowed hard and felt tears rising. Had Arthur seen him in his mind? He had been so sure he hadn't.

"She wanted to know something, I heard that much. But you refused to tell her." Merlin nodded though Arthur hadn't been asking.

"You are very loyal and I can't believe I'm going to say this but you are brave as well. Thank you for not telling the witch about Camelot." Merlin's mind sighed in relief. Arthur thought Nimueh had been torturing him to figure out how to get at Camelot. He nodded.

"Camelot's my home. I'd never let anyone like her get to it." He smiled as Arthur grinned briefly then helped him up.

"Come on we've got a bit of a walk ahead of us." Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

"My horse can't carry us both and you can't ride with a broken rib." Merlin nodded and together they made their way back to Camelot.


	7. At Least For The Moment FINAL PART

**(Author's Note: Still own nothing! FINAL PART! Hope you liked it. Please review! I will love you forever!)**

Part 7 At Least For The Moment

The journey back to Camelot took a few days but they managed somehow to make it back without incident. Arthur left Merlin with Gaius and went to explain to his father what had happened. When he was gone Merlin told Gaius the truth as he bandaged his ribs and head.

"You truly are brave my boy. Take this, you need sleep and it will help with the pain." Merlin obeyed and downed the potion. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Arthur walked back into Gaius's chambers to find Gaius dabbing a wet cloth on Merlin's forehead.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" Arthur somehow managed to keep fear from his voice.

"A simple fever. Stress induced I believe. He will pull through I have no doubt." Gaius laid the wet cloth on Merlin's forehead. Merlin moaned and fidgeted in his sleep.

"Arthur… Arthur... Have to help..." He mumbled, his eyes seeming to search under their closed lids. Arthur felt guilt tugging at him. Merlin wasn't begging for his help, he was trying to help him. Gaius patted Merlin's hand.

"Shhhh. Arthur is safe and so are you." Merlin must have heard him because his mumbling paused for a moment. Then he continued to mumble, Arthur couldn't stand it.

"I'm fine you idiot. Not even a scratch, you on the other hand, got hurt. So stop mumbling and rest." Merlin's mumbling paused again.

"Prat…" He muttered then the mumbling stopped and his sleep became much more restful. Arthur couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Even in his sleep he thinks I'm a prat!" He sighed and sat down. Gaius pulled a blanket over Merlin and came to sit down across from Arthur.

"Something's bothering you sire. Would you like to talk about it?" Arthur looked at Gaius. He trusted him, enough as he had trusted anyone since that day. He nodded.

It took Arthur an hour to finish his story. He told Gaius everything, from the spell the witch had placed on him which he had 'forgotten' to tell his father about, to the strange feeling he had followed. When he told Gaius of Merlin's unwavering loyalty the man seemed to swell with pride.

"I can't help but feel bad about what happened. If he wasn't my servant then he wouldn't have gotten hurt." Gaius laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin doesn't regret his actions. I guarantee he would do it again in a heartbeat." Arthur sighed but he was smiling slightly.

"I know, that's part of what makes him such an idiot. But that's also why I trust him; he's the first person I've truly trusted in a long time." Arthur said it almost to himself but Gaius smiled knowingly.

"I'll expect him back at work soon, but not before his rib is healed." Arthur said standing. Gaius nodded. Merlin, who had heard most of this exchange smiled slightly in his sleep. He wouldn't remember this, save as a fleeting dream.

Everything would be alright, at least for the moment.


End file.
